


Homemade

by Tirpitz



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: FACE Family, Family Fluff, Learn to Be Parents, M/M, Reunions
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirpitz/pseuds/Tirpitz
Summary: 亚瑟，阔别英伦多年，回乡便是为了父亲的葬礼……然后便被塞了一对刚满1岁的孩子，并称这是他父亲老当益壮的产物。崩溃之中，亚瑟只得求助弗朗西斯——他前几天才从爱巢搬走的前男友，那时，他们决定暂时搁置这段感情。这一点都不屈辱，真的。但或许，这两个小精灵可以挽留他们破裂的关系。
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 8





	1. 天降之物

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 阿利斯泰尔：苏格兰  
> 威廉：威尔士  
> 帕特里克：爱尔兰  
> 诺斯：北爱尔兰  
> 懂是谁就好，名字不重要。

亚瑟·柯克兰已经很久没回英伦老家了。柯克兰一家远不如外人看来的团结融洽，母亲早死，而一家五兄弟，除了最小的那个，几乎每两个人都能拉起仇恨链条。十九岁时，亚瑟去了美国上学，作为一个朋克青年，他留给家里的最后一个姿态是中指。他几乎一直朋克到大学毕业，即便他如今拼命掩盖这段黑历史，弗朗西斯总会替他温故知新——这个曾是他的同学，后来是他的同行，现在是他的男友的男人……直到五天前。

现在是前度了。

第二天，当亚瑟还在威士忌的大海里扬帆远航时，阿利斯泰尔打电话来告诉他，他们的爹死了，他最好回去参加葬礼，因为过去许多年，他几乎再未回到不列颠，只在重要节日打开视频通话而已。

你不得不面对一个事实：再见到阔别已久的兄弟，你不是很开心；而混蛋父亲死了，你也没有很伤心。

亚瑟勉强在十个小时的飞机上，做好一个儿子与弟弟应有的思想准备；又在酒店里睡了几个小时，便被闹钟催醒，急匆匆地洗漱，预备要去教堂，半路上天公又下起雨。他狼狈地撑了伞，刚赶到教堂门口，雨却停了，好像他就是个笑话。过了这么多年，这片土地还是那么反复无常。阿利斯泰尔站在教堂门口，正做悲痛状，吊唁者走上来，“对于他的遭遇，我真的非常抱歉，请节哀”，他便点头，“谢谢你，父亲泉下有知一定欣慰”。亚瑟翻翻眼睛，演得和真的一样。

一等亚瑟排到队头，他马上不悲伤了，而是换上一副不耐烦的样子，压低嗓子：

“怎么这么晚才来？”

“我只睡了3个小时，”亚瑟也压低嗓子，“我已经尽力了。”

“你才没有，你本可以早几天来。”

“我告诉你我忙着赶稿了！你一定要在这里和我吵架？”

这才是他火烧屁股的真相：他忙着和弗朗西斯大发雷霆，最后以双方同意暂时分手而告终；他没心情继续写小说，一连酗酒数日，得了一张酒鬼的脸，断然不适合回英国。

阿利斯泰尔瞪他一眼，摇头，“也是，进去吧，亚蒂。”

“谢谢，兄弟。”

阿利斯泰尔的妻子手上抱着一个婴儿，想必是最近刚诞生的，亚瑟并不认识，可还是得挤出满满的笑容，迎上去：

“哎哟，看看你，小可爱，”其实一点也不，婴儿哪儿能有美的，“是男孩还是女孩？”

“是姑娘。安妮，和亚瑟叔叔打招呼。”

婴儿发出一连串意义不明的鸣叫，亚瑟装作听懂了，又唠嗑了一阵（在美国怎样？很好，非常好，上个月搬了新家），嫂子便转到其他地方去炫耀新生儿了。

之后，他看到他又一个哥哥帕特里克站在门外不远处，旁边跟着诺斯，后者刚上大学。帕特里克从来没爱过亚瑟，唯一爱过的是这个头脑不很聪明的小弟弟，他现在担负他所有的大学费用，即便他自己不宽裕。

“嗨，”亚瑟把手搭在臀部，感到甚是不自在。

诺斯挥挥手，但并不走过来。帕特里克只抬抬下巴，亚瑟一看他便知道，他烟瘾犯了。

“亚蒂！小弟弟，你终于来了，我以为你连葬礼也要远程地参加呢。”

是威廉的声音，从亚瑟身后传来。亚瑟皱皱眉，这话语气轻甜，实质上却是莫大的冤枉，他脚跟一转：

“我还不至于那样……什么，你又有两个孩子了？！”

威廉左右开弓，一边手肘圈了一个孩子。两个孩子还很小，穿着纯白的宝宝服，一头灿烂的金发，面貌几乎一模一样。

“实际上，这不是我的。我手好酸，亲爱的，帮我抱一个。”

亚瑟把其中之一抱过来，立刻感觉头发被一阵乱扯。

“嗷！别扯我头发！管管他，威尔！”

“噢，那是阿尔弗雷德表达喜爱的方式，他很喜欢你。”

“连打耳光也是吗！？”

“好了，阿尔弗雷德，”威廉叉腰，“你看看马修有多听话。”

小阿尔弗雷德不再掌掴了，谢天谢地。亚瑟咬紧牙关，感觉脸已经肿了，该死，他就从来喜欢不起来小孩！可他无意间地一低头，正撞上小阿尔弗雷德湛蓝的眼睛，一眨一眨的，盯了他一会，然后开始咯咯笑，立马叫亚瑟生不起气来。

“好吧，原谅你了，小可爱……”

亚瑟嘟哝着，这次是言而由衷的。这一对双胞胎无疑非常漂亮。

“太好了，看到你喜欢他们，我就放心了。”

“所以，这两个孩子是谁的？”

亚瑟抖了一下阿尔弗雷德，让他更严实地躺在自己臂弯。而威廉仍咧着他那数九寒天里仍春意盎然的微笑。

“这个嘛，之前是爸爸的，现在是你的了。”

轰地一下，亚瑟呆在那里，像被这晴天霹雳劈僵硬了。


	2. 不由自主

因为吵架事出突然，两人——一如往常地——唯恐不把对方批倒批臭，最后弗朗西斯被踢出了家门，因为房子完完全全是另一个人的。

他只得暂时搬到朋友家里。有趣的是，他们中的任意两个人，在剩下一人的家中都是不受欢迎的。比如现在，路德维希的脸比往常还臭，但他显然奈何不了什么，他哥哥就是交了这些朋友。

弗朗西斯刚搬进来没多久，屁股都没坐热，柯克兰就打来电话了——之所以是“柯克兰”，是因为前度与现任有别。

但比起冷漠以对，弗朗西斯更喜欢调侃对方：

“怎么了，爱丽丝？这么快就来求我回来了吗？”

他夸张地看看表，“这才过了四天零一个小时，你又一次破纪录了。”

“别闹了，弗朗西斯！”他的前男友一定在狂怒，但音量陡然提高后，伴随而来的却是求饶一样的柔声，“对不起宝贝，我不是故意的，别哭好吗，求你了……”

“亚瑟？你那边有孩子吗？”

“对，我找你来就是为了这个……我好像突然间多了两个孩子。”

“……是我的吗？”“别开玩笑了！！”

又是一阵哄孩子的声音。还有，为什么他的前男友听起来快哭了，这很不妙。

“你，赶紧去超市，买两张婴儿床回来，”亚瑟气喘吁吁的，“还有一些吃的，我会马上发给你……”

“等等等等，”弗朗西斯抓过一个便签本，“对品牌有要求吗？”

“我、我不知道！你去研究研究，我忙着——阿尔弗雷德，不要把那个放进嘴里！”

听起来确实很忙。

“还有，晚上十点来机场接我，我一个人绝对回不来。”

“还有吗？”

“没有了。”

“好，我全记下来了，我会紧急了解一下相关知识，即便孩子来的突然，我们也要妥善应对，是吧？”

“当然，感激不尽，亲爱的。”

“应该的，宝贝。”

……等等。

基尔伯特，只是路过喝个水，都被这话惊到了，“哇哦，这么快吗？”

该死，他们现在是关系停摆状态！弗朗西斯很有些气急败坏，是他的嘴皮子产生了肌肉记忆，一定是的。而电话那头也传来咒骂声。

“抱歉，我现在有点头脑不清楚。”

“没关系，你给吓坏了，我也是，”他撩了撩头发，刚刚犯的完全是低级错误，“到时间见。”

他一挂电话，那个白毛的朋友就捧腹大笑起来。

“兄弟，你俩到底在搞什么，我听起可全然不像分手！”

“少说两句吧你。”

他懊恼道。随后，意识到自己还有一大堆事要做，他已经开始感觉双肩沉重。两个婴儿床，两个孩子，他从来没见过的——而亚瑟只是去趟英国参加葬礼而已。

曾经，他俩离结婚都远，更别提孩子了。虽然弗朗西斯提议过可以领养一个孩子回来，亚瑟却坚决反对。

“小孩又不是阿猫阿狗，我们分手了，你让他上哪儿去？”

“所以我们要结婚。”

“不行，太草率了。”

然后对话就会陷入僵局。说到底，弗朗西斯个人意见认为，就是亚瑟还没那个想法。

弗朗西斯不会承认的是，即便他们的生活里似乎暂时不会出现小孩，他依然去自学了很多东西回来。

以防万一，防什么万一呢，就现在这种万一。

“你有没有婴儿床推荐？”

他随口就向基尔伯特请教。

后者木然看着他，显然，他的字典里都没这个词的。

“算了，唉，我要出去一趟了。”


End file.
